Promenade
by iminwaytoomanyfandoms
Summary: Percy Jackson's senior prom is coming up, but his girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, lives in San Francisco - and he's not about to go with another girl. What will happen when his mom finds out and decides to surprise him with a visit from the girl he loves? How will his peers react to the girl who has stolen Percy's heart? R&R! I'm not good at summaries but pls read. No flamers accepted!
1. Chapter 1

**What's up fellow marsupials?**

 **Let me just say right off the bat that I am horrible at summaries so this will be way better than I let it on to be in the description. I am really sorry to say that Percabeth moments will only be coming much later in the story but I hope you will still read and enjoy - It'll totally be worth it. Anyway, happy reading! Please Read and Review if you like it, and even if you don't, let me know so I can improve on it in my next chapters. This is my first fanfiction and I worked really hard on it so I hope you enjoy. P.S. No flaming!**

 **Disclaimer: (to my eternal sadness) I DO NOT OWN PJO!**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

I was sitting in the back of the classroom catching up on the sleep I lost last night when the bell blasted me awake. I hurriedly wiped the drool off my desk as my friends laughed at me and called me a doofus. Our teacher walked in and started calling attendance.

"Katie Rockwell?"

"Here."

"Max Lutinier?"

"Sup!"

"Bernadette Harding?"

There was silence.

"Perseus Jackson?"

There were a few snickers throughout the class as there always were when my name was called, and no matter how many times I told them to use the shortening of my name, Percy, they never listened. I think it was just their way of giving me payback for my consistent D grades

"It's Percy." I replied, the annoyance in my voice obvious.

The teacher mumbled a reply and returned to calling the role. After the teacher finished we were about to go ahead with the lesson when the classroom speakers crackled to life. Everyone winced as there was a sharp whistle that was so loud it almost blew out my eardrums. The whistle sound lasted for about ten more seconds until it finally came to an abrupt stop. The person who was speaking over the classroom speakers cleared their throat and started giving the school the announcement. It was Principle Dewily. She started speaking and everyone in the oroom went silent to listen to what she had to say.

"As you all know, prom season is coming up." She said slowly.

The class's reaction was almost as good as missing out on lesson time. All the girls started whispering to each other excitedly and all the boys groaned, knowing that their girlfriends or dates would be hauling them around going to shopping malls and boutiques to find everything they needed and make it all perfect. I just sat there silently thinking about what I would do on the night of prom instead of going. Maybe watch a movie? Principal Dewily cleared her throat again and continued on.

"Settle down everyone, wow. This year the senior prom will be held at the Waldorf Astoria Hotel on Park Avenue. Later, in homeroom, you will be given the necessary information on notes. You will be able to purchase tickets from the front office. I hope you will all enjoy your senior prom and have a nice day!"

For the rest of the day, everybody was only talking about one thing: PROM. All the girls were whispering with each other about dresses and who the wanted to be their dates. When I was walking around the halls plenty of girls pointed at me or whispered to their friends. I was usually pretty oblivious to girls flirting with me, but when they were practically holding up a sign saying 'PLEASE TAKE ME TO PROM!' It was a little bit hard not to notice their attempts at flirting.

After homeroom my friends and I were hanging around outside our lockers talking about the prom.

"Personally, I can't wait," said Melanie.

"Of course you can't. It'll be all you talk about for the next month!" Cried Jacob, Melanie's boyfriend.

"Well, at least you won't have to worry about finding a date," I piped up.

Jacob and Melanie both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Hey, Percy, given any thought to who you might want to take?" Asked Sam.

I sighed. "I'm probably not going to go because the only person I would take is my girlfriend but she lives in San Fransisco."

Sam's eyes lit up at the thought of my girlfriend not coming with me to prom.

"We can stag it together! Com on Percy, it'll be great. And, it means that I won't be the only guy going alone."

I laughed a little but said "Maybe, I'll think about it."

Sam was smiling at himself as he said goodbye and went home.

"Well, we better get going. Bye Perce." Said Melanie and together she and Jacob walked off to go home.

I opened my locker and got out all the books I needed for homework and headed toward the nearest subway station. After a few minutes the subway pulled in and I took a seat in a mostly deserted car. The doors closed and I got out the flyer we had been given about the prom. It read:

Get ready Goode High School seniors for: THE GOODE HIGH SENIOR PROM!

Date: Saturday, May 23rd

Time: 7:30PM to 2:30 AM

Venue: Waldorf Astoria Hotel Grand Ballroom, Third Floor, 301 Park Avenue, New York City.

Ticket Price: $75 each

Tickets Available at Front School Office.

I thought about going to prom alone with Sam, but I decided against it. I would only go to prom if Annabeth was going, but she lived on the other side of the country in San Fransisco. It looked like I was not going I prom.

* * *

Sally's POV

At seven o'clock I called Percy to dinner. He came out and grabbed his dinner then went to go sit at the table next to Paul.

"So, how was your day?" I asked Percy.

"Alright," he replied.

During dinner we talked a little and then Percy went back to his room when to finish his homework.

"Funny, he didn't mention anything about the prom." Said Paul.

"Prom?" I asked. "Yeah. They got all the informal today in homeroom."

I thought about it. Why would Percy not tell us about prom? And then I realised why. Annabeth lived in San Fransisco, on the other side of the continent. Unless Annabeth happened to be in New York at the time of the Prom, there would be no point going. Percy could hardly take someone else to prom if he already had a girlfriend. I went into Percy's room to tell him to turn off the light but he was already fast asleep. I was just about to leave when I saw a coloured piece of paper on his desk. I walked over to it and picked it up. It was the information sheet about the senior prom. I read it and then took it out into the living room. As I read it I had a great idea. I picked up my phone and called Annabeth. For a moment I thought she was going to not pick up because it was ten o'clock at night but then I remembered that in San Fransisco it was three hours behind. She picked up and said

"Hello?"

"Annabeth, dear. It's Sally," I said cheerfully.

"Sally! It's great to hear from you! Is there anything I can do for you?" Annabeth asked.

"As a matter of fact, there is. You see, Percy's school is having it's senior prom next month and I was just wondering, do you have any plans for the 23rd of May?" I asked.

I could hear some shuffling around on the other end as Annabeth got out her diary and flipped to May 23rd.

"Nope. I'm all fee that whole weekend. I must say, Sally, I'm surprised Percy isn't asking me," replied Annabeth.

"Oh," I said, "this is going to be a surprise for Percy. He won't know that you are Gough to be there at the prom."

I said with a light chuckle. Annabeth seemed to think that it was a good idea too. I could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke to me.

"Wow, Sally. I'm sure Percy will love it. I'll have to ask my dad first thought. But I'm sure he won't object to me coming to New York for a weekend. Anyway, I have to go now. Bye Sally, Thanks for the call." Said Annabeth, and she hung up the phone.

Percy and Annabeth were going to prom, Percy just didn't know it yet.

* * *

 **That's it!**

 **I really hope you liked it, I worked really hard on it. Please Review so I can make the next chapter better or add some of your ideas. This was my first fanfiction so I do not accept flames - but constructive criticism is appreciated. If you want to find out what happens, then follow this story! I would really appreciate it. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to upload the next chapter as soon as I can finish it.**

 **Bye! XOXOXO**

 **\- iminwaytoomanyfandoms -**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, What's up guys?**

 **Thank you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much for all of your reads, reviews, follows and favourites! I'm so glad you guys like it (i was hoping you would).**

 **Okay here's Chapter two. Hope you like it 3**

Chapter 2 - Giddiness

 **Annabeth's POV**

When my dad told me that it was alright for me to go to New York to go to prom with Percy, I almost jumped through the roof I was so excited. Helen, my stepmom, was the one who finally convince my dad to let me go. She had said that it would be a great way for me to have a normal high school experience. I didn't really care about that, all I really cared about was seeing Seaweed Brain, (but I didn't tell my dad that in case it made him change his mind). I think that the only reason Helen wanted me to go to prom was so she could go dress shopping with me and do girly stuff with me for prom that I would usually never do in a million years. Helen really wanted to go dress shopping with me as soon as possible so I agreed to go with her next weekend. I think that sometimes she wishes she had girls that she could dress up and have makeovers with or whatever instead of two rough boys and a girl who would do almost anything to get out of having makeup on. I only hoped that Aphrodite didn't decide to come in with her love magic and try to make everything perfect. That was usually when things went wrong, I mean, how do you think the Trojan War started?

As soon as my dad said I could go I gave him and Helen each enormous hugs and then headed to my room. I quickly took out my phone and texted Sally to tell her that I was able to come. I was so excited! Soon enough I got a reply from Sally. It read:

Thanks Annabeth, sounds great! Percy will not be able to believe it when he sees you at his prom. Have a good night! -Sally.

I smiled at the thought of seeing me seaweed brain again. I could imaging the mixed look of shock and happiness on his face all topped off with that goofy grin of his that I totally loved.

After I got over my complete giddiness (yes, that's right, I said giddiness), I went to my wardrobe and pulled out my suitcase. I started to fill it with some clothes, shoes, toiletries etc. then, out of the blue, I thought about my prom dress. Oh, I could only dream of what it would be like. I almost started daydreaming about my outfit when I made myself snap out of it. I'm the daughter of Athena, not Aphrodite, I thought. But still, I smiled to myself. I was going to prom with Seaweed Brain. I was so so so happy.

 **There you go, hope you enjoyed!**

 **Sorry if this chapter was a little uneventful and short, i'll try to make the next one better, i just had to tie in some of the story. I will spare no effort in the next chapter, i promise!**

 **If there anything you would like to happen let my know and i will try to add it in! thank you so much :-) 3**

 **\- iminwaytoomanyfandoms -**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

 **This is my next chapter,hope you like it!**

 **Sorry if its uneventful but i just wanted to give you guys somthing.**

 **Anyway bye!**

 **Enjoy3 :-)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except the OCs and plot line :-(**

* * *

Dress shopping

Annabeth's POV

Going dress shopping with your stepmom for Prom sounds like a fun thing to do, right? Not t when your name is Annabeth Chase it isn't. The thought of spending a whole Saturday looking at and trying on clothes seemed like a total waste of time to me. I would much rather spend it at the library. The only reason I was here was because I needed a dress to wear to Percy's senior prom which I was going to as a surprise for Percy.

Helen and I had looked at almost all of the dresses in the shop but still none of them were really my taste. They were either too heavy or too short or too puffy or too sparkly. If only I could find one that I liked. It was all I asked. It was all I needed.

I had tried on all the prom dresses in the store. I sighed deeply and was about to tell Helen that we should probably get going when the lady who was helping me said "Oh! I just remembered, some girl bought a dress but the had to return it. I honk it might still be in the back." She turned and went through a door and after a few minutes brought out a dress and told me to try it on. I slipped into it as fast as I could, eager to go home. As soon as I put it on I knew something was different about it. It was perfect. The dress was a sort of peachy baby pink colour with a v-shaped neckline. On the shoulders it had intricately beaded patches and a beaded belt on the high waist. The bottom part of the dress was beautiful and flowy with just the right amount of layers. The dress was absolutely gorgeous, with touches of Athenian design in it, which I loved. I was staring at myself in the mirror when I realised that Helen and the shop assistant were still there. "Wow. You look amazing!" Said Helen. "Thank you. I love it." I replied. I really love bed this dress. It was the one. "And, I know just the shoes to go with it." Said the helper with a smile. She hurried off and returned moments later with an amazing pair of shoes. They were shiny nude heels that were soft on my feet and fitted perfectly. I smiled at myself in the mirror and thought about how my Seaweed Brain would react to seeing me at prom. I smile at myself at the thought. "We'll take them." Said Helen, barely able to suppress her smile. After we bought the dress and shoes, Helen decided that it was time to go and buy makeup. I person didn't see the point because I probably wouldn't have even wore it but she insisted.

Walking into the store, u was shocked. The sheer number of makeup products completely overwhelmed me. There was eye stuff and face stuff and nail stuff and just so much stuff. Helen must have thought that the shock on my face was really excitement and that I wanted makeup. I didn't.

Helen dragged me around the whole store trying to get me to try things. We finally agreed that I would only have lipgloss, a little blush and mascara. I still thought it was too much. Helen went to pay for the things and u waited outside. After that I said that we would have to go home before it got too late so I didn't have to do any more shopping. As you can probably tell, shopping is not one of my favourite things to do.

When we got home I went straight up to my room and started to pack my bag for New York. I put my dress in my bag, careful to make sure it wouldn't get crumpled or crushed. Then I got a toiletries bag and put all the makeup I needed in it. There was a lot of extra space. After that u just packed some extra clothes, jumpers and put my heels in a bag on the very top. I was ready to go to prom.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

Walking into school the Monday before prom was weird. All the girls that didn't have dates were looking at me and some people were whispering, but the weirdest of all, was seeing posters of me and Jodie with crowns on our heads that said: JODIE FOR QUEEN - PERCY FOR KING!

VOTE FOR 'JOCY' TO RULE NOW!

I was utterly disgusted. Whoever had put these posters up had obviously either wanted to have a joke about it, or it had been Jodie. I was guessing it was the latter.

I hurried over to my locker, tearing down every poster I saw. It was utterly humiliating. Not even when my nosebleed had woken the earth had I been this embarrassed. I passed a rubbish bin and stuffed all the posters in it. I opened my locker and shoved my stuff in as Sam and Jacob came over. They both had smirks on their faces that told me they had seen the posters. They slumped against the locked on either side and of mine and Jacob said to me "Well, well, well. If it isn't the to-b prom king. Was Jodie being as obnoxious as usual when she told you or even more so?" I rolled my eyes "Let's just says that she had better be ready to be stood up at her coronation." I said. Sam smiled at me and said "hey, mate, thanks for keeping up the stag with me. I'd hate for you to abandon me to Jodie. Any other girls fine. Just not Jodie. I don't think I could stand the humiliation." I then held up one of he posters of me and Jodie for prom rulers and then we all laughed. Me as prom king? with Jodie? Please. No way. As we made our way to class we talked about what our plans were for the night. "I'm picking up Melanie and then we're just going straight there. I really don't see the need for fancy stuff." Said Jacob. When he asked us what we were doing, Sam looked at me expectantly. I just said "get there whenever. Leave whenever. I don't really care that much." And I didn't. Well, at least I didn't before I met my date.

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

 **The Sunday Before Prom**

Sam and I had agreed on I get our tuxedos and shoes together. We headed to the only appropriate tux rental place we knew of and stopped right in front of the entrance. It was a old pre-war brick building with big glass shopfront windows with the words 'Jordman's Tuxedo Rentals' painted onto the glass in curly script which tortures my eyes. Sam sighed heavily and looked at me. "So," he said. "Ladies first," I said with a smirk on my face. "Oh, you are so dead, Jackson." He said with a laugh and opened the door. We walked in and stood at the front of the shop awkwardly. Sam looked at me as if to say 'what do we do now?' I shrugged and crammed my neck to see if there was anyone else in the store. I spotted a little old lady shuffling over to us with a smile on her face. "Hello, dears. What can I do for you today?" She asked sweetly. Sam looked at me and I cleared my throat. "Um, we're looking to rent some tuxedos," I said nervously. This lady was not giving me the best vibes.

She brought us to the back of the shop and made us try on some tuxedos. I went with the first one that fit, which was a black tux with a white shirt and a skinny black tie. I guess it was traditional? I went over to try find some shoes and was very surprised by the range. There were shoes of all different why colours. Red, blue, purple, black, navy, orange. It was kind of weird. I just grabbed a black pair in my size and went back over to where Sam was. He was still trying on tuxedos. Gods, he was such a drama queen when it cam to his appearance. I waited for him outside the dressing rooms and he came out with a suit bag slung over his shoulder and an enormous grin smothered on his face. I smiled when I saw the look on his face. He looked like suck a goon. We headed over to pay for the clothes and I got a weird, cold feeling pass over me. Monsters, I thought. This wasn't good. We went up to the lady who was at the counter and have her the money for the tux's. As she was handing us back the bags I noticed her tongue was forked. Oh, great. Just what I needed today. I walked to the front of the store with Sam and then turned to him just before the doors. "Oh, I just remembered. I have to run an errand for my mum. It'll be a while. Why done you just head home and I'll call you later, okay?" I say. "Okay, sure. Catch you later, man." Says Sam, and with that he leaves the store and heads home. Good, I thought. One less problem for me to worry about. I turned around and headed to the back of the store to see f the old lady was there. I pulled riptide out of my pocket and uncapped it. The pen grew into a long sword, the glow of celestial bronze making the room brighter. I crept slowly towards the back of the shop then stopped very suddenly. I heard a hissing voice say my name in a horribly evil tone that I immediately recognised. "Perseussssss Jacksssssson," said the voice slowly. It was Mrs Dodds, the fury.

* * *

 **Well, That's it!**

 **BTW "Jocy" is the Jodie and Percy ship mane that Jodie made up for her and Percy's Prom campaign.**

 **Anyway, what are your thoughts?**

 **Good? Bad? Okay?**

 **Let me know by reviewing.**

 **Anyway, thanks.**

 **Another chapter is on its way!**

 **\- iminwaytoomanyfandoms -**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, What's up?**

 **So I just edited my last chapter because it was little bit short, so just make sure to read the last part at least before you read this chapter or it will not make any sense whatsoever.**

 **I am so so so so so so so so so sorry I have taken so long to upload this, I have just been really busy with school and homework and stuff.**

 **I have kept to my promise and in this chappy there will be a little bit of percabeth - just kissing, but still...**

 **Thank you guys so much for R &Ring. I really appreciate it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO - Only the plot and OC's...**

 **Here is Chapter 4: I vaporise my maths teacher again.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!3**

* * *

I crept slowly towards the back of the shop then stopped very suddenly. I heard a hissing voice say my name in a horribly evil tone that I immediately recognised. "Perseussssss Jacksssssson," said the voice slowly. It was Mrs Dodds, the fury.

I took one lunge at Mrs Dodds and lunged at her. She flapped her leathery wings and knocked over three racks of clothes. I lunged at her again but this time she was not as prepared and I caught the edge of one of her wing, making a long gash along it. She cried out in pain and cursed at me. "You will pay for that, Percy Jackson!" I just shrugged it off. I heard that from monsters a lot, but I was still here right? Mrs Dodds screeched and raked her talons out at me. I quickly dodged them but not fast enough to save the bottom of the back of my shirt. I slinked away behind a rack of half-price business shirts and knelt do n on my front. I looked under the rack of shirts and my eyes scanned the floor for Mrs Dodd's feet but couldn't find them. I crawled forward a little bit and then heard a low growl behind me. Great, I thought. Just great. I turned around as fast as I could and slashed with my sword. I heard a loud, deafening screech and then I saw Mrs Dodds turn to dust. I got up, shook the Mrs Dodds dust from my hair and clothes. I was about to leave when I remembered a few things. They were;

1) I had multiple cuts and bruises from my battle with Mrs Dodds (naturally) and I had to try and make myself look at least a bit presentable so as not to raise too many questions.

2) half of the back of my shirt was a shredded mess. I was going to have to change it before I left.

3) I had to take the tuxedo for which I came here for.

The first thing I did was pick a shirt from the large rack next to me. I pulled off my shirt and slipped on the other one. Then I slipped into the back and washed the dry bliss Ron my face and arms. After that I grabbed my tux bag and she's and headed out of the store.

I walked to the nearest subway station and got on the train that went to my house. I got off the train feeling paranoid because I was looking around every corner, always looking back over my shoulder. I knew that it was just paranoia from fighting Mrs Dodds earlier, but I just hated this feeling. I could practically imaging what Annabeth would say right now "It's just all the jumpy energy from fighting monsters. That all." I smiled at the thought. Gods, I missed Annabeth. I couldn't wait until I could see her again.

O.o.O.o.O

I walked into my apartment and was happily greeted with the smell of baking cookies. I smiled and made my way to the kitchen where my mum was just taking the tray of cookies out of the oven.

"Perfect timing!" Said my mom cheerily. I smiled at her and grabbed a cookie off the tray. They were a little hot, but I didn't care. My mom laughed a little and smiled at me, shaking her head a little at me. She eyed the tux bag and her little smile became much wider.

"So the shop was a success?" Mom asked. I swallowed my cookie and then looked up at my mom.

"Had a nice little run-in with a certain fury that I hadn't seen in about five years." I said. As soon as I said it concern showed up on my laptop face.

"Oh my goodness Percy! Are you alright?!" My mother asked me with worry in her eyes. I laughed a little at her statement.

"I'm fine mom. I've been doing this for a long time." I said.

She still looked a bit worried but I told her everything was fine. This kind of thing was nothing. She still looked a bit worried but finally gave in. I sometimes think that it's hard for her to accept the fact that I can take care of myself. Sometimes I really believe that she wishes she could just keep me with her forever, free from danger or harm. I guess all parents fear the day their children grow up, but for the parents of demigods it comes a lot sooner than others.

* * *

 **SOOOOOOOOOOOOO?**

 **Whada ya think?**

 **like? not like? let me know!**

 **Im sorry that there has not been any percabeth fluff yet, but i promise that it will come in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks so much for reading! If there's anything you want me to do in the story then let me know and i'll try to put it in!**

 **Thanks for reading. i hope you have a great day!**

 **\- iminwaytoomanyfandoms -**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey fellow percabeth shippers!**  
 **ily you guys so much, thank you so much for all of your reads and reviews, if you have any other comments or suggestions, I would love to hear them as well as your feedback!**

 **I know that I promised percabeth in this chapter, but it is only right at the end and the next chapter will have more and be better. I really hope you like it.**

 **Percabeth forever! 3**

 **Disclaimer: you know what im gonna say...and I wish i did but I don't.**

 **ILY GUYS!**

* * *

 **Annabeth's POV**

I got off my plane from San Fransisco to New York with an enormous grin on my face. I guess some people thought I was insane. Oh well, I thought. What did I care what anybody thought? I was in New York to see my amazing boyfriend and go to prom with him and surprise him. This weekend was going to be great.

After I made it through the baggage check and went outside to haul a cab. It was obvious to any New Yorker which of the people out here were tourists. You could just tell from the way that they tried to hail cabs. I, being a native to this city, was able to get a cab in about two minutes. I put my stuff in the trunk and then opened the door and climbed into the back seat. The driver looked at me expectantly through the rest-view mirror and I just said calmly "The Lucerne, West 79th Street."

The cab ride to my hotel was pretty smooth. I just looked at the buildings that I had grown to love over my many years of growing up here. I had really missed all the beautifully buildings. I mean, they had beautiful buildings in San Francisco, but it just wasn't the same as New York. There was something about the fact that these were the buildings u had grow to love over so many years that they would always hold a special place in my heart.

Once I paid the cab fare and had gotten out of the car, I stood outside my hotel just taking it all in it really was beautiful. I walked into the reception and told the receptionist my name. They just smiled and gave me my room key. My room was on the fifth floor. I climbed into the elevator and pushed the fifth floor button.

As soon as I stepped into my room and closed the door, I collapsed onto my bed. I just lay there, face down and almost sliding off the bed for what felt like only thirty seconds before my phone buzzed to signify that I had received a text message. I opened my phone to read what the message was. It said;

Hey Annabeth, just wanted to make sure you got to New York all right. Remember, the prom starts at 7:30 tonight and you are going to surprise Percy at the venue. See you tomorrow! From Sally.

Gods, that woman was just so lovely.

The first thing I did was order room service of a grilled ham and cheese sandwich with a bottle of water. When it arrived I ate it quickly then wheeled the table back outside and then hopped into the shower. I was letting the warm water wash the shampoo out of my hair when the realisation really fully hit me. I was so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so excited. I almost started jumping up and down in joy before u remembered where I was.

Once I got out of the shower I blow dried my hair for about an hour before I was completely satisfied that it was all dry. Then I checked my watch. It was only 5:45. I got out and brushed my hair until it was all as tangle-free as I could get it. Then I spent what felt like forever trying to get my hair into a hairstyle that I had studied about a million times. I wanted it to be perfect and not look like a rats nest? Where was Aphrodite when you need her. Just then I heard a knock at the door. I went to open it slowly but as soon as I did I regretted it. Standing in front of me was none other than Lady Love herself, Aphrodite.

"Sorry I'm late darling, I was just making sure that your car was all organised. Now an-" she said before I cut her off.

"Wait, wait, wait, what are you doing here?" I asked with a questioning look on my face. Aphrodite simply laughed and shook her head a little bit.

"Now Darling!" She said with a winning smile on her face. "There was no way I was going to miss you getting ready for prom. You need my help, and that's definite. Now, let me help you with that hair!"

I groaned as loudly as I could to show my annoyance, but secretly, I was super grateful that she had come. I would have never ended up looking presentable.

After what felt life a lifetime but was only really about half an hour, Aphrodite had managed to fix my hair completely and settled it into a beautiful style at the back of my head. Almost all of my hair was collected into curly sections and Mae sort of a bun type of thing. It was really beautiful and I was I grateful to Aphrodite for the help. On my own I probably would have died twenty minutes ago. Next, Aphrodite went into my makeup. She wanted to go all out but I strictly warned her to keep it simple. I even threatened to not go to the prom (but I would still go anyway - just without makeup).

At 6:45 I slipped in my dress and shoes and looked at myself in the mirror. I must say, I looked damn fine - and I do not say that often so when I do, it means I look great).

Aphrodite looked so pleased with herself. I thanked her for helping me but she simple just said "Any time dear, any time. It's time to go now, don't want to be late for your knight in shining armour." She said with a light giggle. Then, out of nowhere she handed me a very pretty clutch and then just walked out the door. I tried to follow her but when I got out to the corridor she had just disappeared. I looked in the bag and found some money, spare lipgloss, my hotel key and a hidden compartment for my knife. At least it had something useful in it.

Before I left I checked my appearance one more time I he mirror and then left my room. I double checked for my knife and then went out to the front of the hotel. When I got there I was about to jail a cab when a sleek black car rolled up and stopped right in front of me. I was about to check who was driving it when the door swung open and siting on the seat was a card that said:

Annabeth Chase - From Lady Love.

I smiled and then hopped in the car. I had to admit, it was a pretty nice car. I guess being a goddess has its perks.

The whole car ride all I could think about was seeing Percy. I almost squeezed from excitement but didn't want to alarm the driver so I just laughed a little to myself. I hope the driver didn't think I was crazy.

I got out of the car and thanked the driver before he sped off down the street. I turned to face the Waldorf Astoria hotel and almost had to pinch myself. I had always wanted to go inside it. It was just so beautiful.

I walked into the reception and turned to the person at the desk. "Um, would you be able to tell me which way the Grand Ballroom is?" I asked. The left at the desk barely looked at me when she said "Third floor," flatly. I looked in the direction she was pointing and thanked her, walking towards the elevator. I pressed the third floor button and just as the doors were about to close someone pushed their hand in between the doors to stop them from closing. The boy stepped in and was about to press the third floor button but saw I had already pressed it. The boy stood next to me and then said to me "Are you going to the prom too? You don't look familiar."

I nodded and said "Yeah. I'm just here as a date."

"Ah, makes sense," said the boy. "I'm Sam by the way." He held out his hand for me to shake it. I took it and replied to him.

"Annabeth," I said.

We stood there in awkward silence for a while and then the door of the elevator opened. I stepped out and then walked into the foyer area outside the doors. And that is when I saw him.

He was standing there leaning against he wall near the door with one leg crossed slightly in front of the other. I stopped when I saw him because I had to catch my breath. Sam looked back at me to see why u had stopped when he looked up. Then he saw me too. He looked confused how but then he just broke into an enormous grin and started walking towards me. I smiled and started making my way towards him too. When we were just inches away from each other i threw my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss. I don't know how long we kissed for but when we pulled apart, I instantly wished we hadn't. I smiled and pulled out of Percy's embrace. "Hi, Seaweed Brain," I said with a smile. He smiled back at me and said "Hi, Wise Girl."

* * *

 **So, like or not?**

 **Let me know in the reviews. I'd love to know.**

 **Thanks so much for reading this story guys, it means a lot to me.**

 **ily. 3**

 **\- iminwaytoomanyfandms -**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey whats up guys?**

 **Here is the next chapter! I just wanted to post a chapter on this very special day *ten points for anyone who can guess correctly***

 **Disclaimer: you and i both know it, and as much as it pains me to say this, i do not own anything but OCs and plot.**

 **Hope you enjoy! 3**

 **P.S. HAPPY FLIPPING BIRTHDAY PERCY FLIPPING JACKSON YOU FLIPPING AMAZING HALF HUMAN BEING WE FLIPPING LOVE YOU GO GET YOURSELF A FLIPPING BLUE COOKIE YOU DESERVE IT.**

* * *

 **Percy's POV**

 **The night of Prom**

"So I'll see you there, right?" I asked Sam over the phone.

"Yeah. See you there." he replied.

"Okay, cool. Bye dude" I said before I hung up.

I put the phone back on the hook and ran a hand through my untamable hair. I then went to the bathroom and got in the shower and about five minutes later I got out. I wrapped a towel around my waist and rubbed the mirror to get the steam condensation off. I sighed at the sight of my hair. Even when my hair it wet it looks like i was just swept through a hurricane.

I quickly dried my hair with a towel walked into my room. I sighed as I looked at my tuxedo that was lying on my bed. _Why did I even agree to do this?_ I thought miserably. I wished Annabeth was going with me, but alas, she was on the other side of the country in San Francisco. I huffed and quickly got dressed.

When I walked out of my room I heard my mom having a little bit of a nostalgia moment. "Aw, my little boy i growing up and going to prom!" she said. I laughed a little and rolled my eyes. Paul came out of his study and looked at me. "You look good, Perce. be home before midnight and don't get any scratches on the car, alright?" He said before tossing me the car keys. I smiled, thanked him and then said goodbye before my mom got out the camera and started taking pictures. Dam Parents.

* * *

I parked outside the Waldorf Astoria hotel and fed a couple of quarters into the parking meter. I got out and slipped the keys into my pocket before walking into the hotel. As soon as I got inside I headed straight for the elevator. I was about to hop into one that was almost closed when I noticed Jodie standing in it and immediately stopped in my tracks so she didn't see me. I was too late. She quickly suck her hand out to stop the elevator from closing and gave me the fakest smile I had ever seen. "Oh Percy, There's room for you in here!" she said sickeningly. I groaned and stepped in.

Jodie made a very obvious attempt at showing off her outfit to me. She was wearing a hot pink dress that came down to her knees with one strap that had sequins on it. From the waist she had a long flowy pink cape that would have made the aphrodite cabin wince and go into ultimate makeover mode.

I leaned against the wall as Jodie started to talk to me. Honestly, I didn't care about being rude at the moment. I started thinking about Annabeth

"Percy? Percy? Peerrccyyyyyy?" asked Jodie in a whiny voice.

"What?"

She rolled her eyes, hoping that I wouldn't notice. What was I, an idiot? I just turned away from her and started trying to think of a reason I had ever wanted to come. Oh, right. Sam made me. I could hear Jodie start to talk to me again, but I just zoned it out, I couldn't care less what she had to say.

Whilst she was going on and on, All I could think was how much I wished it was Annabeth here with me, not her. _Gods, Annabeth_ , I thought. My mind wandered to Annabeth. I was just starting to think about her golden princess curls, and her beautiful white smile, and her...

My thoughts were interrupted by the small _ding!_ as the elevator reached the third floor. As soon as the doors opened, I stepped out. I was sure that I had made it just in time before the stench of her horrible perfume suffocated me. Annabeth never wore horrible perfume like that. _Annabeth..._

I craned my neck to see where Sam was. I couldn't see him, and we had agreed to wait outside for each other before going in. I decide that he was late, so I just walked straight to a wall near the entry to wait for Sam. Jodie stepped out of the elevator and looked around to see where I was and was just about to come over to talk to me when a group of her friends engulfed her in hugs and squeals about her dress and make-up. I said a silent thank-you prayer to the Gods. They had just gotten me out of some seriously unwanted conversation.

I waited for Sam to show up for what felt like forever. As I was waiting, Jodie and her posse walked past me, swaying their hips and flipping their hair. Ugh,Annabeth doesn't even have to try hard to be ten times prettier than them. When Jodie walked past me, she tried to get my attention and winked at me, but I just ignored her. _Umph..._ I thought as I waited.

I waited for Sam for what felt like forever. Every time the elevator doors opened, I looked up, and every time they were not Sam, I felt like an idiot. Great I thought as someone walked out of the elevator and through the doors. I checked my watch. 7:47. This was starting to get tiring. I looked back down at my shoes and sighed. So much for me being the late one...

Just then the elevator dinged and two people stepped out. One was a gorgeous girl in an athenian-style dress with blonde princess curls and flawless skin. I looked back down at my shoes once I realised that it couldn't be Sam. The I did a double take and looked back up. It was Annabeth.

* * *

 **SSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?**

 **Whadda you think? sorry there was no Percabeth fluff, but I pinky pinky swear that there will be a little in the next chapter and then in the chapter after that it will be lots. I really want to hear what you guys think of my story! please review, and thank you to all of the people who hale already reviewed and followed this story, it means a lot to me. Thank you so much, look forward t the next chapter!**

 **\- iminwaytoomanyfandoms -**


End file.
